Sacrifice for Love
by GirlfriendOfInuyasha
Summary: The YYH gang run into a human girl who is being chased by demons. It seems they want to kill her for an unknown reason. What will happen when Hiei starts to have an attraction to her? Will he be willing to sacrifice everything for her? HieiOC!
1. Chapter One

Chapter one  
  
There was a boy named Yusuke. His friends were talking and laughing except for one of them. He didn't talk or laugh much. Yusuke's friend's names were Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara.  
  
A girl was running and bumped into Yusuke. She apologized and turned to leave. Yusuke grabbed her hand and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Let go of me," pleaded the girl. "Please let go."  
  
"Whoa, what's the matter?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"I know what's bother her," announced Hiei as his Jagan began to glow beneath his bandana. "She is a fire and ice demon who is being chased by something very strong. From what I sense, she has no more spirit energy."  
  
"Something is after this girl?" said Yusuke. He looked at her. "What's your name, girl?"  
  
"My name is Mio," answered the girl. "Could you let go, please? Let go." Yusuke didn't release her hand. Therefore, she unleashed her ice powers on him.  
  
"OW, that hurt," said Yusuke as he released her hand. Mio took off running.  
  
"It was for self-defense, Yusuke," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Let's go and catch up to her," said Yusuke.  
  
"She's so fast," said Yusuke.  
  
"What are we going to do, Yusuke?" asked Kurama.  
  
"I don't know," answered Yusuke.  
  
"Oh my god, Yusuke," exclaimed Kuwabara stopping. "They're there with her. They're trying get her in their arms so they can escape with her!"  
  
"Let's hurry up," said Yusuke. "Come on, guys, that girl is in trouble."  
  
"Help!!!" exclaimed Mio. "Anybody, HELP!! Let go of me!"  
  
Mio freed one of her hands and cast multi-elements onto the demons holding her. They released her hands and she rushed to get away. Then, she bumped into the guy from before. "Release me at once!" she exclaimed as she tried to struggle free.  
  
"Stop," said Yusuke. "We just want to help you. Hiei will take you to a safer place."  
  
Hiei grabbed Mio's hand and pulled her along. "Come on, we'll go through the trees," said Hiei.  
  
"Ok," she replied as she tried to keep up with him.  
  
As they ran, Hiei realized that Mio was soaking wet. "Why are you so wet?" he asked.  
  
"The demons cast water spells on me," she answered.  
  
"Are you cold?" asked Hiei.  
  
"I'm half-naked," she snapped. "What do you think?"  
  
Hiei couldn't help but grin a little. Removing his cloak, he put it around her. She blushed at the sight of his chest but thanked him. "Don't worry," said Hiei. "We will protect you."  
  
"Why were those demons after you?" Hiei asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"I was their slave but I ran away because they were going to kill my friends, then kill me," answered Mio.  
  
"But why were they going to kill you and your friends?"  
  
"When I came to serve them tea, I listened in on their conversation and heard that they are going to kill me and my friends," explained Mio. "But, my friends were killed first so I ran away. I came to the school but they found me. I tried to run away and that's when I ran into the other guy."  
  
"His name is Yusuke," said Hiei. "Whereas, my name is Hiei. The redhead was Kurama and the orange-haired idiot was Kuwabara."  
  
"My foot is hurting, Hiei" said Mio. "What do I do?"  
  
Hiei stopped and, swiftly, swept Mio into his arms. She gasped at the sudden movement and her arms flung around his neck. He smirked when she blushed. "Hold on tight," he said. "It's going to be fast."  
  
"Okay," said Mio and tightened her hold around Hiei's neck.  
  
"Let's go," said Hiei and took off into the trees at a tremendous speed. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Hiei took Mio to his mansion and treated her wounds. Afterward, he got her some water to drink.

"Thanks, Hiei," she replied. "It helped."

"No problem," replied Hiei. "Just stay here for now, okay?"

"Okay, Hiei," said Mio.

Hiei turned to leave but remembered one thing and turned back. "I should at least show you around, huh?" he questioned.

"Yeah, just in case I get lost…" commented Mio and smiled.

"Yeah," agreed Hiei.

As Hiei showed Mio around, she lagged behind due to her leg. It was still hurting from when she'd run away from the demons. Hiei noticed her lagging behind and, with a sigh, leant down in front of her.

"Get on," he said. "I'll carry you."

"You sure?" Mio questioned.

"Yeah," replied Hiei.

"Okay, but I'm warning you that I'm really heavy," she said.

"No, you're not," replied Hiei. "Now just get on, will you."

"Okay," replied Mio and got onto Hiei's back.

Hiei straightened up and shifted Mio higher up on his back. His hands grasped her legs gently and he continued on the tour. After the tour was finished, he took her to his room and set her down. Then, the doorbell rang throughout the house. Mio nodded to Hiei and he went to see who it was. It was Yusuke.

"What is it?" Hiei asked.

"Mio will stay with you until she's ready to leave," Yusuke replied.

"Okay," replied Hiei.

"Okay," said Yusuke. "I just thought I'd tell you that."

"There's no problem with that," replied Hiei. "I'll protect her as best I can."

"Alright," said Yusuke. "See you, Hiei."

Hiei nodded and shut the door behind Yusuke. He returned to his room where Mio sat on his bed. She was patiently waiting for his return.

"Who was it?" she asked.

"Yusuke," he answered. "You should get some sleep." He noticed she was still wearing only his cloak. "I'll get you some clothes to wear."

"Okay," Mio replied.

Hiei went into his closet and took out a shirt with some pants. He handed them to Mio and he turned away to let her get dressed. After she finished, he turned around to see the clothes were a bit too big. With a sigh, he went and dug around his drawers to find some of his older clothes. Finding some, he handed them to Mio.

"Thanks, Hiei," she replied. "I appreciate it."

"No problem," he said. "After you change, go to sleep, okay?"

"Okay," Mio said with a nod and smiled.

Hiei nodded and went to sleep by the window.

!NEXT MORNING!

Mio opened her eyes and sat up to look around the room. When she didn't see Hiei, she became worried. Then, she saw the breakfast tray on the nearby table. As she walked over to it, she noticed the note beside the tray. It read:

I made breakfast for you. If you're wondering where I went, I had some things to do.

Hiei

"Okay, I'll just go for a walk then," she said softly and set off to eating the breakfast.

Afterward, she left the mansion to go for a walk. It was a five-minute walk from Hiei's mansion to the main road. Mio didn't mind, however, because she liked the beautiful scenery of all the flowers and trees. While she was walking down the main road, she saw a guy step out onto the road. As she moved to pass by him, he pushed her down onto the ground.

"What are you doing to me!" she exclaimed.

"Nothing," replied the man. "So, try to stay calm."

"No, get off of me!" Mio exclaimed and let out a scream.

"Okay, girl, calm down," warned the man.

"I did tell you to get away from me!" shouted Mio with a hint of malice within her voice.

"I'm sorry," replied the man and immediately ran off in the opposite direction.

_I'm okay…_ Mio thought and took a deep breath.

As she went back to the mansion, she bumped into Yusuke along the way.

"Hey, are you all right?" he asked.

"Who are you?" she asked and then remembered. "Oh, wait. Don't tell me…you're Yusuke, right?"

Yusuke chuckled. "Yeah," he said and pointed to the brown-haired girl beside him. "Meet my friend, Keiko."

"Hello, Keiko," she greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Keiko replied.

"I'm Mio," introduced Mio.

"So, you're that girl Yusuke was talking about…" said Keiko.

"I hope you're okay, Mio," said Yusuke.

"I'm fine, really," Mio said to reassure him. "I was just exhausted."

"Well, okay…" replied Yusuke. "Mio…see you at the party later tonight."

"Party?" Mio questioned.

"Oh, Hiei must've not told you about it," said Yusuke.

"Nope," replied Mio with a shake of her head.

"Well, there's this party we're throwing," he said. "It's just for fun." Yusuke smiled. "So, we thought we'd invite you to the party to help you get to know everyone from around here."

"Okay, Yusuke," Mio replied. "You're the boss.'

"I'll see you later, then," said Yusuke.

"Bye, Mio," bid Keiko and the two walked off.

Mio turned away and headed back to Hiei's mansion. As she walked up to the entrance, Hiei was standing at the doorway. "Where did you go today?" he asked.

"I went for a walk," she answered.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was fun," replied Mio.

"Who did you go with?" Hiei asked.

"No one," replied Mio.

"Did you meet anyone?" Hiei asked.

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Only Yusuke and Keiko."

"Oh, okay." Hiei sighed and walked down the steps to meet Mio. "Let's go somewhere today."

"Okay," replied Mio and they headed off.

!SCENE CHANGE!

Hiei and Mio went shopping for clothes to wear for the party.

"I like this dress, Hiei," Mio announced as she looked at the white gown. It had a little bit of blue in it and there were multi-colored butterflies scattered around the hem. It hung with spaghetti straps.

"Okay," said Hiei. "Let's go ahead and buy it."

"Okay," said Mio and smiled thankfully.

As for Hiei, he bought himself a tuxedo.

!SCENE CHANGE!

Hiei and Mio were the first ones to arrive.

"Where's everybody?" Mio asked as she looked at Hiei.

"Right here!" exclaimed two voices.

It was Yusuke and Kurama.

"Where's Hiei?" a girl asked.

"He went to the bathroom," answered Kuwabara.

"Oh, I see…" replied the girl. "Thank you."

"Who is she, Yusuke?" Mio asked.

"She is Hiei's ex-girlfriend," Yusuke answered. "Her name's Rain."

"Oh, I see," replied Mio.

When Hiei came out of the bathroom, he saw his ex-girlfriend. "Rain, what are _you_ doing here?" he asked with a hint of disgust in his voice.

The girl began to cry. "Hiei!" she exclaimed as she hugged him. "You have to come back to me!" Her sobs became louder. "I didn't mean anything about you breaking my heart! Please…come back and we will live together again." She pulled back and smiled. "What do you say?"

"No, I can't," replied Hiei.

"Why!" Rain exclaimed.

"I have someone to protect," Hiei answered softly.

"Who!" shouted Rain.

"This girl right here," Kuronue answered as he laid a hand on Mio's shoulder.

"Oh, I see," replied Rain as she glared at Hiei. "You like her, don't you?"

"No," replied Hiei. "It's not like that. She's a friend of mine."

"Oh sure!" snapped Rain. "Whatever!" Rain turned and left the house.

"Oh my god," said Hiei with irritation. "This is why I never stay with her!" He threw his arms up with protest. "She always does this or dumps me and runs off with someone else."

"I'm sorry that I was in the way, Hiei," Mio apologized softly. "I'm always the trouble maker!" She held a fisted hand to her chest. "I'll go somewhere else, then…Goodbye!"

"No, wait, Mio!" exclaimed Hiei as he chased after her. "It's not you…Come back!"

When Mio ran away, she was captured and raped by demons. She almost would've gotten away but they managed to ambush her. As the horrific deed went on, Mio scolded herself for running away.

_I shouldn't have run away…_ she thought. _I miss Hiei and everyone else…maybe I should go back._

A while after the demons had left, Mio slowly got to her feet. She winced at the pain from being deflowered but still managed to push it aside. With a deep breath, she broke into a run and ran for Hiei's mansion. Along the way, her clothes began wearing away from being harshly torn apart. She was also bleeding from the ordeal. Then, she arrived at Hiei's mansion.

"It's his house…" she whispered softly as she slowly walks up the stairs. "Maybe…I'll be able to…get…in…" She fainted before she could reach the door.

!NEXT MORNING!

Kurama opened the door to Hiei's mansion. He had stayed with his friend the night before to comfort him from losing track of Mio. Kurama was surprised when he saw a tattered Mio unconscious on the steps. Her clothes were torn, she had bruises all over her figure, and there was dried blood over some wounds.

"Mio…" he said softly as he knelt beside her and shook her. "Are you all right?"

Hiei saw the unconscious girl and ran to her side. "Mio!" he exclaimed. "Hello!"

"She's fainted," Kurama said and immediately knew what had happened the night before. "She was raped by demons and they injured her badly." He checked for a pulse and found a very faint one. "We've got to get her inside."

Kurama swiftly swept the girl into his arms and carried her into Hiei's house. While she still was unconscious, the two took care of Mio and treated her wounds. After everything was treated, Mio came down with a fever. Kurama watched as Hiei looked down at Mio with a worried look.

"Do you like her, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"No…" Hiei answered. "She's just a girl I really care about because she reminds me of my sister."

"Oh, I see," replied Kurama. "Well…I have to get going. I'll come back to check up on her again."

Hiei nodded and Kurama turned to leave. Just as Kurama was going to open the door, there was the doorbell. He answered the door and there stood Rain.

"What are you doing here?" Kurama asked.

"Is Hiei here?" she asked. "I'm here to check on him."

"He's sleeping right now," Kurama said. "You should leave him alone for right now, Rain."

"Oh, okay…" she replied. "I'll just stay inside until he wakes up."

"No," said Kurama. "Don't go inside. He didn't let you in."

"Why not!" exclaimed Rain. "I'm his girlfriend!"

"Well…you can't just go in," said Kurama.

"So, what!" exclaimed Rain and pushed past Kurama into the house.

She pushed him outside and shut the door. Kurama heard the evident click showing the door was locked. With a sigh, Kurama shook his head.

"I guess Hiei will take care of it," he commented before he departed.

!SCENE CHANGE!

As Hiei looked down at Mio's sleeping face, he felt the sudden urge to kiss her. He found himself leaning in to do so. Just as their lips would've brushed, Rain's voice brought him back out of his fantasy.

"Hiei, where are you!"

A/N: Sorry for such a long time of no updating! SoOo, pretty please, review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As Hiei looked down at Mio's sleeping face, he felt the sudden urge to kiss her. He found himself leaning in to do so. Just as their lips would've brushed, Rain's voice brought him back out of his fantasy.

"Hiei, where are you!"

"Upstairs, don't come I'll come down just hang on for a second." said Hiei.

"Okay, but you hurry up I wanna give you something." said rain.

While Hiei kissed Mio on the forehead, and ran downstairs.

"Come here Hiei." Asked rain.

While Hiei came towards her she rushed and pulled Hiei in and kissed him. Then Hiei pulls back and tries to talk but rain pulled him back in. then they went toward a couch.

Then Mio woke up and went down the stairs but she tumbled. thump

"Hiei are you okay? Where are you anyway? Hie… Hiei." Asked Mio.

Hiei stopped kissing rain and looked up and saw Mio laughing crying. Then rain looked at Hiei then at Mio and was shocked.

"Hiei what is she doing here I thought she went somewhere else?" asked rain.

"I came back rain and I think you should stop complaining because it's hurting my ears and it's annoying, even though I'm weak and sick I can still yell and walk." Replied Mio.

"Who are you to stop me?" asked rain with a bratty voice.

"My name is Mio and I live here with Hiei until I'm ready to leave." Answered Mio with a calm voice.

"Well what ever Hiei belongs to me, you got that ME!" yelled rain.

"STOP LOSING YOUR TEMPER, it's vulgar." said Mio with a scream than a calm voice.

Hiei looked at rain than at Mio. Then he got off of rain and whispered something to Mio.

"Hey Mio pretend to faint then I can carry you make her look bad." Said Hiei with a whisper.

"That's a bit mean though." Said Mio with a whisper too.

"Who cares just do it." said Hiei.

Then Hiei punched Mio in the stomach and Mio fainted. Then he picks her up and went outside.

"Good shot and throw her out." Said rain.

"No, I'm throwing you out now leave." Said Hiei.

"No I won't. I'll just sleep here with you.

"Rain leave this instance or I'll burst out." Said Hiei.

While rain left she murmured to herself saying things.

"One day Mio I'll get Hiei and not you.

SCENE CHANGE

When Rain left the mansion, Hiei brought Mio to his room and stayed there until the next morning.

NEXT MORNING

When Hiei woke up he saw that Mio was already gone. Hiei hurriedly ran down the stairs and saw Mio making breakfast for Hiei. Hiei ran towards Mio and hugged her from behind.

"You made me worry Mio." said Hiei.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were having a good dream." said Mio with a smile.

"It's okay as long your okay because Yusuke would've killed me if you were hurt badly." said Hiei.

"Okay, but Hiei I need you to step back so I don't burn you?" asked Mio.

While Hiei step back, Mio brought the pot on the table and set the food on the plate.

"Okay here is your breakfast, I already ate mine with Keiko." said Mio.

"Oh okay, Mio let's go somewhere because I don't have to work today. So where do you want to go when I'm done eating?" asked Hiei.

"Let you eat first than I'll tell you where I wanna go with you." replied Mio.

While Hiei was eating Mio sat down and was crying. She didn't know why but she thought that she might be sick, or something is calling her and it hurts Mio a lot.

"What's wrong?" asked Hiei knowing all that time.

"Oh nothing, something is just bothering me and I'm thinking where I wanna go today." replied Mio.

"Okay, well then I'm done." said Hiei.

"Well let's go to the beach with everyone because I feel like going swimming." Said Mio.

"Let's go buy you a bathing suit then." Said Hiei.

Right when they left Hiei called Yusuke and tells everybody else to meet them at the beach in 40 minutes.

40 MINUTES LATER

"There's no reason to be afraid of Mio, and stop being so shy because you chose to come here so take off the towel and get in the beach." Said Hiei.

"Okay, but the water is cold, but come with me because everybody else is in the water?" Asked Mio.

"Fine okay let's go." Said Hiei.

pushes and screams

"HA! I got you!" shouted Mio.

While Mio runs toward the water Hiei runs up and pushes her to the ground and they get in a wrong position.

"I like this position." Said Hiei.

They're in a position where Hiei straddles Mio's waist.

"Hiei could you get off?" asked Mio nervously.

"Why, don't you like it?" asked Hiei.

"HIEI! get him off!! I'm scared!" yelled Mio.

While Mio struggles to free herself Hiei holds her down and hugs her so she'll quiet down.

pushes

Mio holds her head and covers herself and screams over and over. Hiei comforts her and he'll never do it again and he hugs her tightly so she'll stop crying. The rest of the gang comes over to check what's with the screaming.

"Mio! Where are you going?!?!" yelled Hiei.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

While Mio ran towards the water, Hiei ran after her. Mio was swimming a cross the beach then there was a wall and Mio stop there and rested under the water.

"Mio, where are you going? Hey wait up!" said Hiei.

But there was no answer from Mio. When Hiei got where Mio was, he saw her and comforted her, also slowly pushed his body against hers so that he knows that she's safe.

"Hiei….." said Mio.

"What?" asked Hiei.

Mio pushes Hiei and laughs and runs toward the gang.

When Hiei got back, Mio ran towards the shore where Hiei was.

When Mio tried to talk, someone popped up and grabbed Mio. Mio started laughing because Kurama was tickling her. Kurama started laughing because she was so cute. When hiei catched up, Hiei saw Kurama tickling her and got a little jealous.

"Kurama what are you doing?" asked Hiei.

Then everyone went drinking at a bar.

"Yusuke, stop forcing Mio to drink you that she is only 20." said Keiko.

"Well so she can drink. Come on Mio drink up." said Yusuke.

"Okay, I'll try some sake let's see how it tastes." said Mio.

hiccups

"Are you okay?" asked Botan.

"I'm… hiccup fine." said Mio.

"Oh dear, Mio is drunk and she drunk a whole bottle." said Keiko.

"Shizuru, can you help us from Mio drinking?" asked Botan.

"Okay, but what do you want me to do?" asked Shizuru.

"I want you to hold Mio and we will clean her mess and you take her to Hiei's, and he's right over there where Kurama is, the red hair." said Botan.

"Right, anyway okay." said Shizuru.

Hiei looked up and saw that it was starting to rain, so Hiei brought Kurama to the chair and looked around and saw that Shizuru had Mio in her hands. When Hiei was going to run towards Mio and Shizuru, he saw Rain running towards him.

"Rain, what are doing here?" asked Hiei.

"I don't know but be quiet and follow Me." said Rain

"Where are you going to take me?" asked Hiei.

"Somewhere just be quiet so nobody finds out where we are." said Rain.

"No, I have to go and see Kurama and the others." said Hiei.

sprays

"This spray thing makes you obey me also makes you forget your friends, so follow Me." said Rain.

When Hiei started following Hiei started to forget about Mio and the others. Hiei tried to fight back inside but he couldn't win.

"Hey Botan, Hiei wasn't there what should I do?" asked Shizuru.

"Umm… here let's go home and let's see if Hiei is there." replied Botan.

"Okay." said Shizuru.

While Shizuru and Botan headed for Hiei's mansion, they were getting really tired. Mio was silver of drunkenness, but she can walk and talk. But the only thing is that she is acting kind of weird even tough she is just a little drunk.

"Well here we are." said Botan.

When Botan went to the door and knocked, no one answered the door.

"Well, Hiei isn't here right now. I wonder where he went?" asked Botan.

SCENE CHANGE

While Rain took Hiei to her house Hiei was slowly losing his memories about Mio. After they got out of the forest, Hiei stop and looked back.

"Wha-what's happening" asked Hiei.

"Nothing, just hurry we're almost there." replied Rain.

"Okay." said Hiei.

When Rain and Hiei got there, Hiei went to the couch and fell asleep. When Rain came up, she kissed Hiei on the lips and gave him a pillow and a blanket.

SCENE CHANGE

While Yusuke the others went home all drunk. Botan and Shizuru looked all over the place.

"I wonder where Hiei is because he needs to take Mio in his house but he's not home." said Botan.

"We'll look for Hiei tomorrow." said Shizuru.

Next Morning

When Hiei woke up he still was under the control that Rain put on him. It's supposed to stay on him until he dies.

"Hey Hiei, your finally up its 3 o'clock p.m." said Rain.

"Oh really you should wake me up when you wake up okay from now on okay?" asked Hiei.

"Okay." said Rain.

SCENE CHANGE

When Mio woke up in Yusuke's house, she freaked then went down the stairs quietly and slowly. She peered in the living and the kitchen, she saw Yusuke and Keiko kissing and Yusuke was pushing his body against Keiko's body against the wall.

"Oh." said Mio quietly.

Then Mio turned away and blushed while she went sat on the stairs covering her face. After a while passed, Mio went back to the living room and saw that Yusuke and Keiko were taking off they're clothes off.

"Oh my gosh." quietly said Mio.

Mio blushed even more then she step back to loud and Yusuke stop and looked to see but Mio was in hiding. Yusuke got off of Keiko and looked around the corner and saw Mio covering her head and he grabbed her and saw that she was hella blushing but she fainted.

"Hey who is it?" asked Keiko.

"It was Mio. She was awake but she fainted when I got over here." said Yusuke.

"I'm gonna go put her back into our room." said Yusuke.

"Okay and I'll put on my clothes." aid Keiko.

When Yusuke put Mio back in bed, he looked out the window and saw Hiei and Rain outside holding hands like their back together. Yusuke quickly ran out of his house and grabbed his shirt.

"Hiei, what are you doing with her?" asked Yusuke.

"What, I want to be with Rain, she is of course my girlfriend." said Hiei.

"What are you saying your supposed to be protecting Mio and I know that you weren't your house, because Botan went looking for you, only because Mio got drunk and we no idea to put her at." yelled Yusuke.

"Well I'm protecting not her anymore because I have Rain to protect now." said Hiei.

"Yep so you can move now so we can go." said Rain.

"Wait Rain, you can't go yet I need to talk to you privately." said Yusuke with a scary voice.

"Okay, Hiei go on without me I'll be fine." said Rain.

"Okay just come to the park when you're done talking with him." said Hiei.

While Yusuke brought Rain to the forest, Mio woke up and held her head tight and ran outside and looked for Hiei.

"Hiei, where are you?!" yelled Mio.

But no one answered. Mio started crying and held her head and she was only in a big shirt that Yusuke gave to her, so Mio got cold and she looked up and ran for Hiei's house.

"Hiei you better be home you said you would protect me until I'm ready to alone by myself. You said yourself." said Mio crying.

SCENE CHANGE

"Hey did you do anything to Hiei Rain?" asked Hiei.

"No, of course I didn't. Hiei just came by himself and said that he wanted to be with me again." lied Rain.

"Oh come on Rain you know that your lying, so tell the truth or I'll teach you a lesson." said Yusuke.

Yusuke turned into his demon form and was about to attack her, but Rain slapped him and screamed.

SCENE CHANGE

Kurama came and saw Mio on the ground dead. Kurama came close to her and Mio heard the foot steps and thought it was Hiei.

Mio turned around and yelled "Hiei!...oh it's you Kurama."

"Yes, it's me. What are you doing here?" asked Kurama.

"Nothing, just lying here or something until Hiei comes back." answered Mio sadly.

"Oh, okay. I'll stay here and take care of you." said Kurama sitting next to her.

"Thanks Kurama….." said Mio.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Rain ran away and Yusuke followed her.

"Stop Following me!" yelled Rain and ran for Hiei's house.

Yusuke stopped and chuckled and went back to his house.

SCENE CHANGE

Mio got cold and put a barrier of fire to keep them warm.

"I put a barrier around us, so, we won't get cold and so, people won't see us, just in case people have the wrong idea." said Mio.

"What about Hiei? He won't be able to see you." replied Kurama.

"Hiei will be able to sense us, so, it's okay. He should be able to anyway, since it is a fire barrier, so, he'll be able to sense it when he comes to look for Me." said Mio trying to hold the tears back.

SCENE CHANGE

Hiei went to the park waiting and then memories were flashing in his head and Hiei held his head and yelled and ripped his shirt off.

"W-What's happening?" questioned Hiei slightly confused.

Then Mio's face flashed in his head and Hiei had all his memories back and went to go look for Mio. Then, he sensed the fire barrier and followed the sense.

SCENE CHANGE

Rain got to Hiei's house and Mio looked up and saw rain and wondered why she was doing here and got mad.

"I wonder if Hiei's home…..he wasn't at the park." muttered Rain.

Mio heard what she muttered and Mio was shocked why Hiei would do that when he said he wouldn't be with Rain anymore. Then Mio got sad and started crying quietly.

Mio stopped the barrier and came out and punched Rain and Rain turned around and saw Mio.

"What do you want bitch?" asked Rain.

"You don't belong here. You should go home." answered Mio angrily.

"I don't have to listen to you and Hiei belongs to me now. So, you should be crying to your baby daddy." said rain with a bratty voice.

"I don't have to listen to you and Hiei belongs to me now. So, you should be crying to your baby daddy." mocked Mio.

"You dare mock me." said Rain.

Rain hit Mio and Mio fell to the floor and Kurama was worried and rain was going to hit her again, but Kurama was going to block, but hiei came and blocked her.

Rain stopped and looked away and was shocked that hiei broke it off already.

"What are you doing here? I thought you at the park?" asked Rain innocently.

"I came here. What about you? Why are you here?" asked Hiei.

Rain was going to answer, but hiei interrupted her.

"Go away! I don't want you here!" yelled Hiei.

Rain went away and Hiei turned towards Kurama and Mio. Mio was crying and didn't dare to look at Hiei anymore. Hiei felt bad and guilty and Kurama stood up and left them together to figure things out.

Mio and Hiei went inside and Mio went straight to her room and close the door on hiei and locked it. Mio fell on her bed and cried until she went to sleep.

NEXT MORNING

Mio woke up and saw Hiei in her room.

"How'd you get here? I thought I locked the door." asked Mio.

"Don't you remember, I have the keys to all the rooms and house." said Hiei holding up the keys jingling them.

Mio didn't look at him and Hiei got fed up with it and turned her face to him and kissed her. Mio was surprised and pushed him away and she ran out of the room and ran down the stairs. She fell and rolled down the stairs.

Hiei ran after her and grabbed her waist and pushed his body against the wall and started to kiss her and touch her.

"Hiei! Please don't do this! Stop!" yelled Mio trying to push him away.

Hiei ignored her and kiss her neck and put his hand under her shirt and touched her. Mio started panicking and screamed, but nothing worked.

Hiei brought her to the couch and pressed his weight against her and straddled her waist and started to take off her clothes.

"Hiei stop!! I'm serious! I'll hurt you!!" screamed Mio.

Hiei didn't answer her and continued.

Mio put her hands to his head, but hiei held her wrists together and put them above her head.

Mio used her head to hit hiei and she hit him and ran for the door and ran outside. It was raining really hard and Mio ran to the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Mio looked behind her and didn't see anyone.

She stopped running and sat down.

"Why is Hiei like that?" thought Mio.

Mio put her knees up to her stomach and cried.

Scene Change

Hiei felt guilty and ran after her.

"Mio!" yelled Hiei.

Hiei sensed her and ran after her sense.

Scene Change

Mio was crying and she was soaked because of the rain.

"Mio!" yelled Hiei.

Mio heard him and stood up and ran off.

Hiei saw her running and yelled "Mio!"

Mio kept running and stopped at a river.

She bit her bottom lip and said "Shit."

Hiei caught up and grabbed her.

Mio tried to push him and started screaming.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I won't do it anymore!" yelled Hiei holding her.

Mio stopped and Hiei held her in his arms.

The rain fell hard on them and Hiei took out his cape and wrapped it around Mio.

"Even though, it won't so anything, it'll help a little bit." Hiei said.

Mio nodded and smiled.

After a while, Hiei and Mio got up.

Hiei lifted Mio in his arms and ran off.

Scene Change

Hiei went inside and went upstairs.

He went in Mio's room and put her on the bed and said "Get out of those clothes. I'll dry them."

Mio nodded and got a dress out and went in the bathroom to change.

Mio changed into it and looked at herself in the mirror in the bathroom.

She smiled and came back out with the wet clothes.

Hiei widen his eyes and smirked.

He grabbed the clothes and went into the laundry room to dry the clothes.

Mio's dress was a pinkish-red and flowers on it. It was down to her knees. It was also silk.

Mio liked the dress and spun around in it.

Hiei came back up and saw her.

He watched her and smiled.

Mio saw Hiei and stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" asked Hiei.

"Because you're here, I'll feel weird." Mio replied blushing a little.

Hiei chuckled and said "Its okay, I understand."

Mio smiled a little and sat on her bed.

Hiei left and Mio laid on her bed.

Mio thought about Rain.

Her smiled turned into a frown.

"She got what she deserved, I'm so glad I punched her." Mio thought.

After a while, Mio fell asleep.

Scene Change

Hiei was in the dining room thinking.

After a while, he went to go check up on Mio.

He went in her room and saw Mio.

He walked over and tucked her in.

"Night." Hiei said kissing her forehead.

Hiei pulled away and turned off the light and closed her door.

Hiei went into his room and took off his shirt and went on his bed and turned off the lamp.

Hiei thought about what he did to Mio.

"I'm sorry Mio; I'll never hurt you ever again." Hiei said and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Sacrifice for Love Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, Mio slowly fluttered her eyes open as she slowly sat up. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, then looking around and pushed the blankets off of her as she swung her legs off the edge of the bed. Just then, she realized she was still in her clothes from yesterday, so she took off her clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

20 Minutes Later

Mio comes out of the steamy bathroom with a pale-bluish robe on and then changed into a tank top and shorts. She brushed her hair until it was smooth and then wondered if she should tie it or not. Mio decided not to tie it, leaving it down and then headed out the door.

Just as Mio opened the door, Hiei appeared in front of her. Mio startled, jumping backwards and then said "Hiei? W-what's wrong?"

Hiei smirked, shaking his head and said "Nothing, just came to check up on you."

"Oh, alright"

"But there is something as well…"

"Well, spill."

"Kurama, Yusuke and the others wanted to go out for the day since Koenma hasn't said anything."

"Koenma?"

"Our boss."

"Oh, right. Okay, just give me a few moments to get ready."

Hiei nodded as he closed the door and walked off. Mio sighed, walking over to her closet, opening the doors and looked around for an outfit.

"What should I wear?" Mio questioned, scratching her head with her left hand.

Mio tsked as she moved the clothes to one side and then scooted them to the other side, looking at each outfit.

A few minutes passed as Mio finally found a garment to wear. She smiled taking out a black with red designs and a black satin ribbon running through the skirt. For her top, it was a red shirt with black designs and a red satin ribbon running through it at the bottom.

Mio wore the outfit, looking at herself in the mirror and smiled. She grabbed a hair tie, putting her hair in a high ponytail and then walked out of her room.

Just as she closed the door, a hand slowly came out of the shadows and tapped her shoulder. Mio let out a soft cry as she jumped backwards, covering her mouth and turned to see who it was. Suddenly, Mio heard a laugh and found it rather familiar. She looked closer and said "Yusuke?"

"No, it's the big bad wolf." Yusuke replied sarcastically.

Mio laughed as she smiled and said "Hello there Yusuke, what are you doing here?"

Yusuke sighed, looking behind him and said "Just came to check up on you, so…are you ready?"

Mio nodded as Yusuke smiled and turned on his heels and walked down the hall with Mio following after him.

Scene Change

As Yusuke and Mio reached the stairway, Mio slid onto the railing and slid down. She stopped at the end, sliding off and turned back to see Yusuke right behind her. She smiled as Yusuke said "Nice…you should teach me how to do that someday."

Mio chuckled as she said "Whatever."

"Seriously, anyways…c'mon."

Mio sighed as she watched Yusuke walk in front of her and Mio followed him, close behind.

They stepped into the dining room as Mio saw everyone there. Hiei was sitting on the window sill like usual as she bit her bottom lip. Someone tapped her shoulder as she turned around and saw a young man.

"Remember me?" the young man questioned, smiling.

Mio paused, thinking for a minute and then said "K-Kur…wait, no. Um…K-Kuronue?"

The young man smiled wider and said "That's right!"

Mio smiled, as she nodded and then she looked at the room. Then, she eyes fell upon a young girl around Hiei's height and hair crimson eyes and turquoise hair. Mio turned to Kurama, since he was near by and said "Um…Kurama?"

Kurama turned to Mio, smiling and said "What is it Mio?"

"Who is that girl over there?"

Kurama looked at the direction Mio had pointed and then he smiled.

"That's Yukina, she's Hiei's little sister." Kurama replied.

Mio gasped, looking at Yukina and said "Really? Wow…she's so pretty!"

Kurama chuckled and said "Believe it or not, she _is _Hiei's sister, even if he doesn't admit it."

Mio met Kurama's eyes and questioned, "You mean…Yukina doesn't even know that Hiei's his sister?"

Kurama shook his head and then replied, "Yeah, but don't speak or tell anyone about it. Hiei doesn't want her to know, because he thinks it's best she doesn't know that her older brother is a felon."

Hiei heard this, glaring at Kurama as Mio looked at Hiei and found him glaring. She gasped at the sudden expression and then stepped back and looked away. Hiei softened his glare, but looked away and then Kuronue said "So, where are we heading?"

Yusuke sits on a chair, crossing his arms and then said "Beats me, this was the girls idea, except Mio."

Mio saw that all the girls were there and then said "Um...I don't think I known some of the girls here."

Yusuke turned to Mio and then laughed, saying "Oh yeah, okay. We need to introduce you then."

As Yusuke pointed to each girl he introduced them to Mio. Mio nodded as she got their names and simply bowed to them. Just then, she recognized Keiko and said "Hey, it's nice to see you again."

Keiko smiled warmly and replied, "It's been a pleasure."

As some of the girls and boys were introduced to Mio, everyone thought of what they're going to do. After a few minutes, Botan and Keiko shouted, "We should shopping!"

Yusuke groaned as he stood from his chair and said "No, we basically always do that."

Kuwabara groaned as well and then said "Yeah, we're tired of that." agreeing with Yusuke.

Mio smiled and then said "Hey, maybe the guys could go to the arcade and us girls can go shopping."

Botan looked at Mio and then smiled brightly.

"That is a perfect idea!" Botan exclaimed.

"Yeah, I agree as well." Kuwabara said.

So, it was decided and the guys went to the arcade as the girls went shopping. Hiei and Mio looked at each other, locking eyes and then Mio blushed, looking away as she followed the girls out of the house. Hiei smirked a little as he got off the window sill and walked out the door as well.

A/n Sorry that I haven't updated for a long while. I've been really busy and I've kind of ran out of ideas a little…so forgive me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
